What's to Happen
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: He's waited as everything around him changed, but finally his waiting may have come to an end. Yet there's always a price to pay, and now not only must Merlin join forces with a couple of teens who are completely unprepared, but he must also face world of disappointment when an old friend has forgotten far too much.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_So here I am back again. I just finished finals and then got a really bad cold (which I haven't gotten over, but it gave me time to write this). That's why I've been missing from ff for so long. Hopefully this won't happen again until next June._

_The title is a line from Mary Poppins which I thought fit. The full line from Mary Poppins, in case you don't know, is this: I feel what's to happen all happened before._

So, this fic does contain OCs, but as you'll find out the main OC is not an OC at all, but from the original Arthurian legend. The character was never in the tv show, but I thought the character should definitely be used somewhere. Besides, since this is an 'Arthur returns' story, none of the old characters are really left (besides Arthur and Merlin of course), and I needed to have some girls in my fic! (go girls) Generally I don't like OCs just cause I feel like they can get in the way, however I'll try to make my OCs fit in the story as well as possible. I don't think this'll be a romance (unless reviewers want it to be), so don't worry about that OC aspect.

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap_.

"Stop it you two, or do you want me to text your sister and tell her you've been throwing rocks at a poor old man's house again!"

"But that's where he lives! Can we go closer?"

"Of course not! This is the last time I babysit you two."

"Awww!"

"Well, then stop it, or I will text your sister and tell her!"

"She's here anyway, see."

Candia, a brunette of 18, glanced up to see her younger auburn haired friend strolling down the lane. A week out of secondary school, Candia was looking forward to a full summer ahead of her. Babysitting was not on her list of things to do, however she was indebted to her friend's family. Thus anything she could do, including babysitting two rampaging little urchins, was a willing sacrifice. After all, there was no real reason for the Cecils to donate money to her University fund, and yet they promised to help her through. Perhaps it was because they knew she'd be stuck in the village forever without their help.

Candia sighed and commanded the two boys to follow her. Begrudgingly they did, and Candia waved down the younger teen. With a smile, the other girl hurried over to Candia and the two little boys, one of age eight and one of age six.

"Hi Candia, how's it been? Thanks for taking care of Will and Micky for me, I don't know what I'd do without you. It was a mad house today, I didn't know volunteering for a birthday party could take so much out of a girl. The kids liked it though, so I suppose it was worth it. Anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Hey, wait a minute Rea; aren't you even going to ask how these two rascals behaved?"

The two boys grinned shyly and kicked dirt around, however Rea seemed not to notice.

"I'm sure they were fine," Rea shrugged. "Hey, isn't that house out there you were telling me about the other day, Micky? What exactly are you doing out here, anyway? Here I am, walking to Candia's to get you two, and I happen upon you hiding behind a stone wall. Would you tell me exactly what's going on, Candia?"

"Since you ask," Candia's voice was filled with sarcasm. "Micky wanted to show me the house where 'the old magic guy' lives. He dragged us all the way out here and over into that field. Didn't realize the poor old guy lived in such a hovel. You wouldn't be able to tell the way Killen talks about the place. You'd think it was a mansion."

"Killen's opinions never did make much sense to me. Anyway, I've been wondering about that place since you told me about it, Micky. Let's go closer!"

Candia sighed as Rea ushered her two younger brothers out into the field where a little stone house sat beyond a toppling stone wall. A wooden gate still stood, however the pathway beyond the gate appeared well overgrown. The cottage itself was dark, but Candia had a feeling that the old man was likely inside because no one ever seemed to notice him leave the place. Of course, every once in a while he turned up in the marketplace, but he frequented it only rarely.

'Probably because all the kids laugh at him behind his back and throw things at him,' Candia thought to herself. She had pitied the old man ever since she had been a child, and she had never taken part in the teasing. Perhaps that was because she'd been raised by her british grandmother who was equally elderly. Grandmama may have trained some of the wild Scot out of Candia, making her more understanding to the plights of such people like the old man by the lake. (Grandmama had always complained about Candia's father's heritage having bad effects on her upbringing; Candia had been rather grateful she wasn't an old prig like her grandmother. Nevertheless, she had loved her grandmother with all her heart, even if Grandmama had been a bit snooty.)

Then again, the old man by the lake did make her highly uneasy. Grandmama had always said there was something very off with the man. He'd been old when she was a child, Grandmama had told Candia. All the adults in the village had the same story, and so they all avoided the old man like the plague. All except for Killen, of course. Killen seemed to be the only friend the old man had, and Killen was endlessly trying to get Candia to visit with him. So far she had resisted.

Now Candia found herself unwillingly pulled to the ground to hide behind the stone wall. Rea was whispering excitedly to her brothers, however Candia simply rolled her eyes at the 16 year old.

"Spoilsport," Rea laughed, her Welsh accent thick in its teasing. "And here I thought you had a good sense of adventure."

"I do! I'm sorry if spying on some poor old person isn't my idea of a good time."

Rea rolled her eyes, however she turned to her little brothers and told them it'd be best they be on their way. However as the four stood up, Micky picked up a rock and tossed it at the house. Candia glared at Rea, who quickly raised her finger in warning for him to stop, when a shattering crash was heard. All four flinched.

"Now look what you've gone and done!" Rea glared at her little brother. "Coming over here is one thing, but that was unacceptable. Must you always be a middle child?"  
Will suddenly pointed at the house just as a light came on. Rea's eyes widened and she grabbed her little brother's collars and rushed off with them.

"Come on, Candia!" Rea called back to the uneasy 18 year old, not waiting to see whether she'd follow in the escape.

Candia sighed uneasily, glancing back at the cottage. She was really getting too old for these escapades, and yet she couldn't seem to leave her childhood behind. Rea was the closest thing Candia had to a sibling, after all the girls had practically grown up together, more so after Rea's family had left Wales and joined Candia in the countryside just outside Bristol. Now that Candia's grandmother had passed away, she had no family left. She didn't care what she had to go through, she'd clutch her suto family close even if she had to act childish in the mean time. (Actually she enjoyed acting childish sometimes, but she didn't like when she got pulled into 'adventures' where someone could actually get hurt or in serious trouble.)

Candia's attention was suddenly pulled to a lone figure traveling down the lane, and she inwardly groaned. Just her luck that right after she witnessed the old man's window being broken, his hero-worshiper Killen would show up.

"Hello Andrea," Candia heard Killen call after the quickly retreating figure, laughing good naturedly when he got no reply. As he drew closer, his face turned into one of shock as he recognized Candia standing awkwardly by the wall. He hurried over, scrutinizing Candia doubtfully.

"What would you be doing here?" he raised an eyebrow, and Candia sighed, shrugging.

"Blame the wild rambunctious ones. I was babysitting."

"Isn't Andrea a little old to be babysat by you?" Killen's eyes twinkled, however Candia's only reply was a nervous glance toward the cottage. Killen's gaze became worried. "You okay?"

"Micky threw a rock and broke the window. Do you think I should go apologize or something?"

"Of course you should! And since I'm headed to visit Gaius right now, why don't you join me?"

"Honestly," the brunette laughed. "Why is it you want me to meet him so badly anyway?"

"I don't know, I just think you'd get along, I guess. Besides, I know you're kind of lonely lately, you miss your grandmother, I just thought…"  
Candia gave Killen a sad smile and nodded, a wet laugh escaping her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just, sometimes I miss the old Candia."

"Come on, I'll go apologize and meet this Gaius person, just to make you happy. Sound like the old Candia yet?"

"Not particularly, not with that tone of voice, but we'll get there!"

Candia rolled her eyes and trailed after the boy. She supposed he was kind of like another sibling figure, but somehow he didn't seem so much like one in the way Rea did. Maybe that was because grandmama had always had Rea's family over for holidays, whereas Killen was a school friend from way back. Grandmama hadn't really approved of the lanky brunette, too much of a prankster she'd said, but something about his quirky personality had always attracted rather than repelled Candia. While most kids figured he was little more than a class clown who cared nothing about school, though the teachers couldn't help liking him anyway, Candia had little by little become his friend. There was something almost refreshing about his carelessness, and it wasn't like he was a bad kid. In fact he was quite nice to everyone all the time; he just always forgot his homework and remembered his hand buzzer instead.

"You ready for University next year?" Killen asked Candia as they approached the cottage. "You still going to that one in Bristol?"

"Yeah, well that's where I got in. I'm not ready to go far away. Besides, I can't afford it. You still planning to work your father's grocery shop?"

"Count on it!" Killen grinned. Then he rapped three times on the door before pushing it open. Apparently it wasn't locked.

Killen strode in quickly, Candia gingerly following, however at first she was blinded by the darkness as her eyes adjusted. A few moments later, she could see inside just fine, and she was taken aback by the cosiness. A little stone fireplace stood at one end, two wooden benches laden with yellow pillows and an armchair with another yellow pillow sitting in front of it. On the other end of the room stood a little kitchen with a round wooden table and four chairs. There were a few wooden countertops which twisted around the kitchen corner, and the stone walls were lined with dozens of shelves which were lined with dozens of glass jars. An ice box also stood in the kitchen next to an old fashioned pump sink and faded blue rug. The rest of the walls were lined with very full bookshelves. Two wooden doors lead out of the small main room, which was surprisingly warm considering no fire lit the fireplace to warm the stone room.

Candia saw the broken window and she winced. Glass littered the dirt in a flower pot which had sat on the inside of the window ledge, the daisy missing a few petals where the glass had smashed.

"Gaius must be in the other room. I'm sure he'll be out in a moment. Go ahead and sit down in the mean time. You hungry? Gaius always something around to eat."

"Er, no I'm alright," Candia sat gingery at the table.

"Oh, well I'm hungry!" With that Killen opened up the ice box and pulled out a cold sandwich, which he promptly began to eat.

"Are you sure you should eat that without his permission?" Candia asked uneasily, however Killen only laughed merrily in return. He too sat at the kitchen table, watching one of the doors intently. A few moments later, an old man with shoulder length grey hair and a white beard entered the room. He glanced at Candia, apparently surprised, and then he went over to sit in the rocking chair.

"So, you must be Candia," were the first words out of his mouth. Candia sat there flabbergasted, so Killen nodded.

"Yeah, this is Candia. Candia, meet Gaius."

Candia swallowed, nodding toward the odd old man.

"It's nice to meet you. Um, sorry my friend's little brother kind of broke your window."

"That's alright," the old man made no move to stand up or continue the conversation, and Candia fell into silence, wondering what exactly anyone was supposed to be doing. The three sat silently in the room for a moment, before Killen clapped his hands together.

"Well, now that the apologies and introductions are out of the way, let's get down to business. Candia here wants to be a nurse, have any wise words of wisdom? Gaius used to be a healer, you see."

"A nurse," Gaius raised his eyebrows. "I see. Not a psychologist anymore? Good, wouldn't have fit you well anyway. Now, let's see… No, don't have much advice. I haven't done any healing for quite some time, might have lost my touch by now."

"You healed my broken leg! Remember, that's how we met!"

Gaius suddenly glared at Killen, whose eyes widened.

"I mean, you made a very good cast, remember?" Killen continued quickly, and Gaius nodded. After several more moments of silence, Gaius stood up.

"Would anyone like some tea?"

"I would!" Killen exclaimed. Gaius hurried into the kitchen and filled a mug with some water and herbs before handing a cup to Killen.

"Candia?" Gaius asked, however Candia stood up without answering.

"You know, I'd better be going, actually. I'm sorry about your window. I'm sure my friend will pay for it, or I will, so you can talk to Killen about that. I think I'd best be on my way, though. It's been nice meeting you, Gaius. Maybe I'll see you again, or something."

Candia turned toward the door, closing it quickly behind herself and leaning against it for a moment. That had been all but pleasant, in fact it had been rather unnerving and awkward. The tea had been the end of it, though. Tea and Grandmama went hand in hand, and Candia didn't think she could stand one more second in that old cottage.

With a sigh, Candia pulled her sweater around herself, only to notice how quickly the temperature had dropped. Glancing skyward made Candia frown. No longer were soft, white little puffs of cloud seen in a blue sky, instead the sky was dark and cloudy, threatening to rain any second. The wind was suddenly howling, and Candia began to shiver violently. A crash caught her attention, and her head whipped to the right to see that for some very odd reason, the epicenter of the storm seemed to be over a small island out in the bay. Quite suddenly, rain began to pound the ground, drenching Candia in seconds, and the sky lit up with a violent flash of yellow.

"Candia, come inside, quickly," Killen suddenly flung the door open. "Gaius said a typhoon or something could be coming. You shouldn't travel in this weather!"

Then, in front of both their eyes, lightning struck the old ruins on the island. A roar of thunder reached their ears less than a second later, and the structure crumbled to the ground.

* * *

**AU: **_So, what do you think? How do you like the characters? What about this 'Gaius' person? What do you think is going on? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Well, only two reviews last chapter, but thanks for those. Hopefully more this chapter?_

_**Previously**__: In front of both their eyes, lightning struck the old ruins on the island. A roar of thunder reached their ears less than a second later, and the structure crumbled to the ground._

* * *

"Did… Did you just see that? Did you just see that? The old tower just collapsed! That thing is history! That thing is the only thing that brings tourists into town! Did you just see that?"

Cadia pointed wildly at the island which was disappearing behind a thick fog bank, however Killen offered her no reply. Instead he stared wide eyed at the island, and then yanked Candia into the cottage and slammed the door shut.

"The tower got struck by lightning," Killen turned to Guias excitedly, the storm seeming to fuel his excitement rather than dampen his spirit, and the old man nodded once.

"Yes, I heard," Guias glanced pointedly at Candia. "You know what to do Killen. I'm not sure how this will work, but whatever you do, just stay calm. Perhaps you should make some more tea; I think its best I sit down."

The old man hobbled over to the rocking chair and reached for a blanket which had been draped over the couch. Pulling it around himself, he glanced at Candia and calmly asked if she wanted to take a seat.

"Do neither of you care that the ancient tower, which is pretty much the only thing that brings people to the village and provides money and livelihood for the people who live in the village, just collapsed!"

"It was sure to happen eventually," Guias shrugged. "Why don't you take a seat. There'll be no traveling in this bad weather; not if you don't want to get struck by lightening."

"Yeah, that'd defeat the purpose of the whole prophecy thing!" Killen exclaimed as he hurried to brew some more tea. His hands were shaking with excitement, and he dropped a teacup which shattered on the ground. He winced. "Oops, sorry Guias."

Guias stared wide-eyed at the youth before shaking his head with a slight laugh.

"Did I really used to behave like that?" Cania heard the old man mutter under his breath. Then louder he said: "Don't worry; I'm sure it can be mended or a new one can replace it. And remember, Killen, we will save the storytelling for later."

"Oh, right," Killen chuckled. "Sorry."

"Story telling? Prophesy? Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I really think it best I get home or at least check in with some family friends. They'll be worried, I think. I can't stay here."

"But… But the storm!" Killen stammered. "Right Guias?"

Guias looked about ready to reply, when all of a sudden a particularly loud roll of thunder sounded above the cottage, and the old man started to shake violently. Canida let out a slight cry of horror.

"Is he okay?" she gasped. "Is he having a heart attack or something? We've got to call a doctor! I'm sure one will come in an emergency!"

"Don't worry, Candi, I'm sure you can fix it. Let's get him onto the bed for now; can you help me? I don't think I'm strong enough to carry him on my own," Killen spoke calmly as he advanced toward the quacking old man. Candia shook her head in worry and confusion.

"What? I can't do anything! I haven't been to nursing school yet. I don't know anything about helping anyone with anything! Does he have a phone? Probably not. Oh well, I can use my cell," Candia reached for her pocket, however Killen shook his head wildly.

"No, don't! You can't! Maybe I can help him. He's told me a little bit about what to do. Can you help me move him to the bed, or at least get the door open?"

"You? About what to do? Killen, something is very wrong with that old man, and you are not a trained professional whatsoever- you're a food salesman."

Killen ignored Candia completely as he was busy lifting the old man, although the slight youth was having trouble. Finally he gave up and he slung one of Guias's arms around his shoulders and attempted to help him toward the bedroom door.

"Can you please open it?" he asked Candia, whose mouth opened and closed in shock about the fact that Killen's idol appeared to be having some serious problem and Killen didn't even seem fazed, After a moment Candia opened the door and Killen hurried in with the old man, Candia watching silently. After a moment she took out her cellphone and was about to call for help, however Killen glanced up and shook his head wildly.

"No, really, don't! They won't understand, you can't call anyone! Could you please get a wet rag from the kitchen and bring it here? It's supposed to bring down his fever."

"Fever?" Candia exclaimed. "What exactly is wrong with him? Do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah, it's because of the storm," Killen nodded. "Quick, I need the wet rag!"

Candia, who was completely and utterly baffled, retreated to the kitchen to get the wet rag. Everything in her was screaming to call for help, however Killen's insistence gave her pause. Did he know something that she didn't? It appeared that way, and it made her wonder how Killen knew how to heal anybody. It's not as if he would have learned it from anyone in his own family. Perhaps Guias had taught him?

Candia was making her way back to the bedroom when a strange voice caught her ears. It sounded like Killen, but he was speaking in some odd language that Candia had never heard before. She hurried into the room, and then immediately she froze.

Killen was leaning over Guias speaking some strange language which was strange in itself, but stranger still was the fact that his eyes were not their standard shade of blue, but instead were a strange shade of brown that almost looked gold. Candia dropped the wet rag.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Candia backed toward the door as Killen looked up and his eyes slowly faded back to blue.

"Don't tell me you don't know? You're supposed to know!"

'Know what?" Candia was breathless. "Killen, your eyes were… Do you wear weird contacts or something because I'm pretty sure your eyes weren't blue just a second ago, and now they are."

"What? You really don't know? You're supposed to know! That's the whole point of this! You have to be the right person, otherwise the storm wouldn't have started, right?"

"Right person for what?" Candia was prepared to run from the room because something was clearly wrong, and the situation was making her completely jumpy. "Why would a storm start for any reason other than the fact that it started? Um, Killen, I think the old man is getting worse…"

Killen turned back to the bed just as the old man let out a shout which made Candia flinch instinctively. Killen began ignoring Candia and instead turned back to Guias. He whispered something to the old man and then placed the back of his hand on the old man's brow.

"I need the towel," Killen said without looking up from Guias, however Candia simply stood there in shock. Killen glanced up to see that she wasn't moving, and so instead he hurried to pick up the towel and place it on Guias's brow. He then proceeded to speak in the strange language again, his voice verging on something that sounded like fear or desperation, and his eyes changed back to the strange golden color.

Candia watched for only a moment before she turned tail and ran from the room, stumbling over to the front door and yanking it open. In the background she heard Killen calling after her desperately, however she only shut the door and braced herself against the strong winds. She didn't know what was going on, but it was neither normal nor right, and though the wind made her start to shiver violently, she decided she was going to try to get to some other shelter and figure out what was going on with Killen later.

Just as she started down the path, the door to the cottage banged open and Killen called for her to come back. Candia tried to continue on, however a particularly strong gust of wind stopped her in her tracks.

"Candia wait, please!" KIllen shouted. "You've got to stay here. Please come back inside! I need to help Guias, can't you please come back?"

Candia was about to protest when a flash of lightning was followed almost immediately by a crash of thunder and she realized how dangerous this storm was. She couldn't reasonably travel in this odd weather. Slowly she made her way back to the cottage, causing Killen to sigh in relief.

"You've got to tell me what's going on," Candia demanded. "Right now, tell me what's going on!"

"I will, and you'll understand, as soon as I finish helping Guias. Maybe you should stay out here. I didn't realize that… Well, never mind. Could you just stay here?"

Candia nodded slowly, and then Killen disappeared into the back room. All was silent save for the beating of the rain and wind against the thatch roof, until suddenly another cry echoed from the back room. Hesitantly Candia stood and glanced in the doorway. What she saw made her reel backwards.

The old man, Guias, was shrinking, literally. He was growing slightly shorter and thinner, while his hair was growing darker and shorter. It was a very odd sight- the man seemed to be growing younger! The de-aging man suddenly let out another cry, and Killen had to reach out a hand to steady the now dark haired Guias. He bent down to speak softly, it appeared he was whispering words of comfort, while at the same time Killen looked almost as shocked as Candia. He didn't seem to notice her, and instead all of his attention was focussed on the slightly panting Guias. A few moments later, Guias let out a third cry, and then he seemed to stop growing younger. At this point he looked to be about the same age as Killen and Candia. Guias panted softly, his eyes screwed shut, and Killen asked quietly if Guias was okay. He got no answer. Instead, Guias pried open his eyes, which immediately landed on the very shocked Candia. Killen also glanced up, and then his jaw dropped.

"I thought you were going to wait in the other room," Killen stammered.

Candia shook her head in shock, her jaw opening and closing uselessly as she pointed to Guias who was no longer recognizable as an old hermit but instead looked amazingly similar to Killen. They both had the same dark hair, blue eyes, and strange large hands with fingers that were the perfect length for playing the piano. Guias began to sit up slowly, however suddenly one of his hands flew to his head and he groaned as he slowly lay back down.

"Could I have my mirror, it's sitting over there," Guias gestured vaguely to a desk in the corner of the room. His voice sounded rusty-as if it hadn't been used in many years- however it also sounded younger than the old man's voice.

Killen hurried to grab the mirror, fumbling with it before he could get it into his shaking hands and bring it over to Guias. Guias held it up and examined himself, a laugh of joy escaping his lips.

"It worked," Guias glanced up at Kilen."She must be the one, otherwise it wouldn't work, right?"

KIllen shrugged, glancing hopefully up at Candia who was watching the exchange only because her shock seemed to have immobilized her.

"So you must be…" Guias trailed off, her voice somewhere between ignorantly hopeful and blissfully shocked. Candia merely shrugged.

"I must be someone, but I sure don't have any clue who. Why aren't you old? Why was there a storm? Why did the storm basically stop except for a drizzle? Why did Killen have golden eyes?"

"You don't know the answer to the last question?" Guias appeared concerned, and Candia shrugged helplessly.

"Why would I ask if I already knew?" Candia replied.

"She must be right, or none of it would have happened," Guias spoke to Killen softly, a frown lining his face. "I can't be sure, of course, but this doesn't make any sense if it isn't her."

Candia watched for another moment, her breath coming in shocked gasps, and then all of a sudden she began to feel endlessly dizzy. Her hand reached out to grab the door frame and she attempted to steady herself. From the back of her mind she heard either Killen or Guias say to get her sitting down on the bed. The next moment she was slowly sitting down and a cup of water was pressed into her hands.

"Slowly," Killen instructed her, and so slowly she sipped the water, her head clearing a little. A few moments later she realized she was sitting on the bed next to Guias, and she shrank back a little. Killen laughed jovially. "What's wrong? I don't see any problem, considering you're kinda like his sister or something!"

"His what?" Candia stared up at Killen. "You have both got to be crazy. He was just, like, 100 or something, and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm 18."

"I think I'm 18 at the moment, actually," Guias cleared his throat. "But I'm a whole lot older than 100."

"I think you'd better start explaining yourselves, because I have my cellphone right here, and I'm about to call the police," Candia brought out her cellphone and held it up for the two boys to see. Both of their faces turned to panic.

"No don't!" Killen cried. "They won't understand!"

"Please put it away, we'll explain," Guias promised. "Thank you."

"Is this some sort of joke? I know you like kidding around, Killen, but this is going to far," Candia told Killen and she slipped her phone into her pocket. Her hand rested on the phone uneasily, just in case she needed to whip it out of her pocket in a hurry. Guias shook his head, a sad sort of smile playing over his lips.

"This is not a joke," he told her. "I'll try to explain everything, but Killen, you are welcome in interrupt. I may look like I'm 18, but as we both know I'm not, so if I get sort of confusing and stop giving direct answers, feel free to correct me. I've know beings who can't give straight answers to a question and it always causes people to get muddled."

Killen nodded, taking a seat in a chair which had somehow gotten next to the bed, and then Guias began to speak.

"First things first, have you ever read or seen a movie or tv show about King Arthur?"

"You mean like King Arthur and the Roundtable? Well I've heard of it sure, and I saw the Disney movie when I was a kid."

"That movie was atrocious," Guias muttered. "So you've never read the real stories?"

"No, not really. I may have glanced at one once, I think I read the one about Excalibur, but that's it."

"Oh, well my name is Merlin like in the stories."

"You mean like the guy with the white hair who always wears a blue hat with stairs on it and stuff?"

"I would never wear a blue hat with stars on it and I pity anyone who would, however yes I believe that's the Merlin I'm referring to. Anyway, that's me."

"Cool name, why'd you change it to Guias? Anyway, go on."

"No, I mean that is me. I'm Merlin from the King Arthur legend."

Candia glanced between the two boys, and then she let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, very funny. Hilarious. Killen, I'm really losing my sense of humor."

Merlin suddenly held out his hand, palm up, and a burst of flame appeared, flickering in his palm for several seconds before it sputtered out. Candia could only stare.

"I have been waiting for millennia as movie after completely false, stupid movie came out about my past claiming to be the 'real legend'. Let me tell you that none of them know the real legend. Not even Geoffrey quite got the legend right and he was there! He was old though, so I suppose we must excuse him."

"Say what now? You are Merlin, as in Merlin and the sword in the stone and King Arthur and the Lady of the Lake and the round table and Morgan la Fey and everything?"

"See, you know more about me than you give yourself credit for," Merlin smiled slightly. "Though people make much too big of a deal out of the roundtable. Geoffrey only emphasised that because he was looking for brownie points with his king."

"And you can do magic?" Candia interrupted.

"Yes, that's what I just showed you," Merlin nodded.

"Can he do magic?" Candia pointed to Killen. "Is that why his eyes were golden and glowing and weird?"

Killen held out his hand and a similar burst of flame sprung to life in the palm of his hand.

"Have you always been able to?" Candia asked Killen, who grinned and nodded. "Why didn't I know about this? That's so… So cool!"

"Guias, I mean Merlin, didn't want me to. He said not to tell anyone or I might get into trouble."

"So, what's going on exactly? Say you really are the famous Merlin, which I'm not sure I believe to be quite honest. Why did you change ages? Why did the storm happen?"

"It's a very long story, too long to give you the full account really, however I'll tell you the best I can. Many years ago, in a time of dragons and knights and magic, I was really young, for real. I had magic, which was illegal, however I was born with it and couldn't do anything about it. My mother sent me to Camelot so that an old friend of hers, Guias- the court physician- could try to help me. I ended up becoming Prince Arthur's manservant and we became what you might call friends. We went on many adventures and, as I discovered it was my destiny to protect him, always helped him get out of trouble while keeping my forbidden magic a secret. One day, it didn't work. I couldn't protect him. He… He fell in battle," Merlin trailed off, his eyes far away and shining with a sheen of tears. He blinked violently and took a gasping breaths before continuing, his eyes still focused somewhere else. "I was told that he would rise again when he was needed most, when there was peril in the world. I sent his body to the island over in the middle of the lake, and I waited, and waited, and waited. I've been waiting for so long, for so many years… I was beginning to wonder, would I have to wait forever?

"Then one day about twelve years ago as I was walking down by the lake, and I heard crying. I went to investigate and I found a little boy with a broken leg. He looked so much like what I recalled myself looking like at about that age. What's more, he was trying to heal his broken leg with magic, but it wasn't working, and so that made him cry harder."

"I wasn't crying that hard," Killen suddenly spoke up, and Merlin laughed slightly.

"You were a little boy with a broken leg; I imagine it was very painful. That's why you were crying. Anyway, I was shocked to see a little boy using magic. I hadn't seen any evidence of any magic in hundreds of years. I told Killen, whom I figure you have realized was the little boy, that I could make him better. I used magic to heal his broken leg and then I took him back to my cottage. I told him that no one could ever know about magic, and although he said that he knew not to tell, I could tell that keeping his magic a secret would be difficult. So I told him that he should come visit regularly and then I could help him perfect his magic and learn how to keep it a secret."

"And I did!" Killen spoke up. "No one except my parents, you, and Candia know!"

"It can be difficult keeping such a big secret, I am well aware, and so that's very good Killen. Anyway, I figured that it must mean something if a boy so much like myself was sitting, waiting for me next to the lake. I realized that, perhaps, something was preparing to happen. I went back and read through Geoffrey's old notes and I found a tiny bit about the 'Arthur returns' legend which I had almost forgotten. I then began to remember little bits of information that an old counselor of mine had told me and I had nearly forgotten.

"I remembered that, in order for Arthur to return, the world would have great need of him, which worries me slightly. I don't know what, but the world must be in great danger for any of this to be happening. What's more I remembered that my old counselor friend told me that someone named Ganieda would rise. Ganieda, according to the legends, is a sorceress with powers that rival even my own. Perhaps that's because, according to the legends, she is supposed to be an equivalent of a sister to me."

"That's a nice story," Candia spoke up. "But my name is Candia, not Ganieda. And I have never done any magic except… Well… I guess I had these weird dreams when I was a kid, but they scared both me and my grandmama because similar things would happen in real life, so I started taking these sleeping pill things and eventually the dreams stopped. They probably didn't mean anything though. I was overly creative as a kid, always coming up with stories and the like."

"According to legends, Ganieda is very potent at divination."

"At what now? Isn't that something in Harry Potter or something? I only saw Harry Potter once when I was a kid so I can hardly remember."

"Divination is foreseeing the future."

"Ah, well I don't think I can really see the future, so I don't think I'm who you're looking for."

"Do you still take the sleeping pills?" Merlin asked, to which Candia nodded slightly.

"They're probably bad for me, I know, but I've always been worried about those dreams…"

"Don't take them, they mess with the natural cycle of sleep."

"Oh, and creepy dreams that foresee the future is natural?" Candia laughed uneasily.

"It is natural for you, you should not stop it. Now, you are 18?"

"Yes…" Canida trailed off.

"Then indeed, I am 18. According to legend, we are twins."

"According to legend? Is everything according to legend? How can I believe some old legend that says I have an identical twin who is a couple hundred years older than me? Do you realize how insane you sound?"

"I speak only the truth," Merlin shrugged, however Candia shook her head.

"You are completely crazy. It's a nice story, but I'm afraid I can't believe one word of it. I'm nobody, just a girl who no family trying to find a place in the world. I have to go; I'm currently living with another family and they'll be worried about me."

"But Candia, you can't leave! You're part of this now!" Killen spoke up. "Merlin has to go find Arthur, and you and I need to figure out your magic."

"I'm sorry, but I've got to leave."

Candia stood up and though Killen called after her, Candia heard 'Merlin' tell him to let her go. Without a backwards glance, Candia hurried from the house and out into the drizzling rain.

* * *

**AN: **_So, Merlin is young again (sort of). Ganieda is a real character from the King Arthur legend. She is supposed to be Merlin's twin sister, however she is also supposed to appear to look and act younger, so some people say she is younger. IDK, however here I've solved the problem by making her his twin sister (sort of) and (obviously) making her younger by a couple hundred years._

_What do you think of old/young Merlin? I find it hard to know how he should act taking into consideration the fact that he's so old but looks young, so some feedback there would be nice. What do you think of Killen? Of Candia? Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_So it's been a while since I updated this, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter, it means a lot. _

_Arthur has arrived!_

* * *

Killen and Merlin watched as Candia hurried from the room, and then Merlin let out a deep sigh.

"So, it has begun," Merlin shook his head. "I suppose I should be thrilled, but something is just... Wrong."

"Yeah, she doesn't know about magic!" Killen gasped. "That must be wrong!"

"We may be able to blame the sleeping draughts, but beyond that, something is just putting me on edge. Can you not feel it, Killen? Something is _wrong."_

"Well, I'm not the most powerful warlock ever born," Killen grinned easily. "Though there is that other part of the legend... I've told you before, though, Candia is one of the nicest people I've ever met!"

"People cannot outrun their destiny," Merlin sighed slightly, standing from the bed. "But we should give her some time to calm and discover some things before we find her. I think it's best you be the one to approach her. I don't think she likes me much at the moment."

"Yeah, besides, shouldn't you go look for Arthur?" Merlin asked. "Where do you think he is anyway? On the island?"

"Could be. He could be anywhere, really. Do you feel alright being left alone right now?"

"Of course!" Killen laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to look for Arthur. Give your friend some time to cool off, but not too long. No one can outrun their destiny, but we can do all that we can to edge things in our direction."

"I'll go find her soon; now you should look for Arthur! I can't wait to meet the prat," Killen grinned.

Merlin nodded, slipping out of the cottage and throwing his head into the wind to see if he could find Arthur any easier with magic. He didn't sense anything, and so he pulled his jacket around himself and began a hunt for his old friend.

MMM

Candia hurried down the muddy lane, shivering in the biting wind. She cast a glance at the island, and her heart ached when she saw that the fog had receded and there was no longer the familiar shape of the tower. She was so caught up in the strange sense of sorrow that she felt that she didn't notice the prone form sprawled in the road until she had practically tripped over it.

Letting out a gasp, Candia scuttled backwards, her eyes wide as her gaze settled on the form of a young man, perhaps in his early 20s. His sandy blonde hair was muddy and plastered to his face and for several moments Candia couldn't do anything but stand there and stare at the unconscious young man.

A few moments later, Candia let out a groan as she recognised the form, and for a moment she considered just leaving him there. On the other hand, her conscious wouldn't let her. Instead she bent beside the form and turned him over, shaking him slightly in hopes of waking him.

"Artúr," Candia sighed. "Wake up. What do you think you're doing laying here in the middle of the road? You party to much with your bratty buddi- I mean your friends?"

Slowly, the blonde stirred and blinked his eyes open, stating confusedly at Candia.

"You okay?" Candia asked more gently, and the young man groaned again.

"Where am I?" With Candia's help, he hoisted himself to his feet and brushed himself off. "What just happened? Did you hear that loud noise a little while ago?"

"Well, you're laying in the middle of the road, and I can't be sure if you're referring to the thunder or your precious castle that just crumpled to the ground."

"Camelot?" His response was like a reflex, his eyes wide, and Candia immediately gave him a strange look as she tried not to snort with laughter.

"Uh, not quite. I was referring to that old tower your father owns which you charge tourists a fortune to visit. It just collapsed... Sorry about that... By the way, have you been talking to some old guy about King Arthur or something?"

"No, sorry," Artúr rubbed the back of his head, his eyes screwed shut. "I just had a weird dream."

Artúr hesitated for a moment before his face turned into one of pure horror. "Wait, did you just say the tower collapsed?"

"Yeah…" Canida trailed off, feeling at least a little guilty about the fact that the only source of income to the town's infamously wealthy family had just crumbled to the ground. Still, she felt much worse for the small shop owners whose businesses depended on the income from random tourists. At this point surely Artúr's family had plenty saved away for a rainy day, considering the ridiculous prices they charged for tours. Besides, Artúr and his ridiculous friends used to scare people off all the time by setting up pranks and pretending to be ghosts. Clearly he didn't take the family business very seriously. Everyone around the town constantly complained about the 'reckless rich kid who threw everyone's money around and scared off tourists'. (Behind closed doors, of course. You couldn't get away with that kind of talk in public) However Candia had to admit that since the majority of his friends had left for University two years ago, he'd calmed down a bit and even started managing the business. That isn't to say he didn't still treat everyone else like peasants. Yet despite how his recklessness frustrated Candia, his horrified expression made her heart ache just a little.

"Sorry," Candia added after a moment. "It was during the storm."

"It collapsed?" Artúr repeated again, his face no less horrified than a moment ago, his hands twisted into his hair, and Candia nodded once. "You mean, it's gone?"

"Well, I suppose the rubble is still there," Candia told him uneasily.

Artúr shook his head, his eyes wide and his hands pulling at his hair desperately.

"Look, are you okay? Do you need help getting somewhere? You still haven't said why you're laying in the middle of the road."

"Does my father know?" Artúr blurted out, ignoring Candia's question, and Candia shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know; probably not since it just happened. Do you want to go home and tell him? It might be better the sooner he knows, right? Are you okay?"

"No, not really. This is bad- really, really bad. You don't understand, he just… He just invited… He probably already told half the village… You hadn't heard, had you?"

"Heard what?" Candia raised an eyebrow.

"He invited the queen to come see it! The arrangements were all made, the inn booked, the restaurant ready, she's to arrive in a days time! It was to be a secret until she actually got here, but today he told some people and I told some people... She spent a long time finding the correct time to visit and take time out of her already busy schedule... This is a disaster!"

Candia's jaw dropped. She was shocked, to say the least. Not only was she shocked that the queen was to visit their quaint little village, but also because this was quite possibly the first time Artúr had ever told her anything of importance and actually been an object of sympathy to her rather than complete and utter annoyance.

"I can't go tell him, he'd find some way to blame me!" Artúr continued, talking to himself more than Candia. In fact it almost seemed he'd forgot she was there- typical. However when he turned and asked her what he should do, she was even more shocked.

"How would I know?" Candia tripped over her words. "I wouldn't know how to handle something like that!"

Rather than saying something like 'of course you can't' or 'not surprised, considering' or something else along those lines, he let out a soft, hopeless pitiful groan that made Candia wince slightly.

"If you don't plan on telling him, what do you plan on doing?" Candia ventured timidly.

"I don't know," Artúr sighed deeply, before he winced and rubbed his head. "I was heading to the boats, actually, to make sure everything was set up for the queen, but I must have fallen and hit my head. Maybe I'll get a room at the town inn? But no, Gregory'll just call my father! I don't know what I'm going to do…"

On a normal day, Candia would have just sneered and told him to be on his way, but for whatever the reason Artúr's plight made Candia's heart tug, and so with a sigh she made a suggestion which she was sure would be turned down.

"I'm heading to the Evans' house, perhaps you would like to come in for a few minutes? I think I remember your father approving of them."

Despite Candia's somewhat cutting statement, Artúr seemed amazingly thankful for the invitation, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Anything to avoid my father at the moment. You don't understand, not that I ever thought you would."

That was the arrogant Artúr that Candia was accustomed to, however instead of turning away, she was almost relieved to hear the usually annoying rudeness in his voice. It showed that he hadn't hit his head too hard, which for a moment there Candia had been worried about. She didn't want to be the one to find an injured Artúr; his unreasonable father would likely assume that it hadn't been an accident.

"Well, it's this way to the Evans'," Candia spoke up, only to have Artúr roll his eyes dramatically.

"I know where it is. In this small village it's hard to miss anything, including a missing tower! Maybe I should head home and tell my father…."

"Whatever you think best. I'd better be on my way, see you," Candia hurried down the road. Several moment later, footsteps pounded against the dirt and then Artúr was walking next to her, absentmindedly fiddling with his jacket.

"I don't think I'll head home just yet," Artúr sighed. "Maybe in an hour or two."

"Don't you think your father will be worried about you after the storm?" Candia asked, however Artúr merely shook his head.

"Nah, probably figures I wasn't going to do my job at the tower anyway. He'll probably assume I was at a friends house when the storm hit, it's nothing to worry about."

Candia shrugged and continued to lead the way down the road. Soon the Evans' tudor home at the end of the road came into view, and Candia hurried through the front gate. Slipping her key out of her pocket, Candia held the door open for Artúr and then stamped her feet on the rug inside to get the mud off her shoes.

"I'm back!" she called, and moments later Mrs. Evans hurried into the room to fuss over Candia.

"We didn't know if you were alright out in the storm," Mrs. Evans frowned. "Why didn't you call? You should get that wet coat off. Oh dear me, Mr. Prichard, whatever brings you here?"

Artúr shrugged off his own coat, hanging it on a coat hanger, before he turned slowly to Mrs. Evans.

"I slipped during the rain and hit my head. It's still lightly raining, and, er, uh, Candia said I could come dry off here until it stops."

Candia flushed slightly when Artúr forgot her name, however she nodded to Mrs. Evans, who agreed rapidly.

"Yes, feel free to come into the sitting room! Would you like some tea, Mr. Prichard?"

"Yes, tea might be nice," Artúr sat delicately on the loveseat and Mrs. Evans hurried off to the kitchen, dragging Candia along behind her.

"Why did you invite him here?" Mrs. Evans asked the moment the door was closed. "Of course, I'm happy to allow him to dry off, and get some rest, and I'm glad you took him in, poor boy looks like he has been through something terrible, however I am surprised is all."

"I don't know," Candia sighed. "He was just laying in the middle of the road, and I had to do something!"

"I understand. Here, I've been keeping this tea warm for you, but why don't you bring a cup to Mr. Prichard? Then go warn Andrea, she should know about our guest."

Candia nodded, hurrying to give Artúr the tea before she rushed upstairs to tell Andrea. For a moment she debated over just how much she should tell her friend, but then she figured the rest of the story could wait until Artúr was on his way.

Candia rushed into Andrea's room, forgetting to know and getting an angry look in return from her friend.

"Sorry," Candia spoke quickly. "But I had to let you know. Artúr Prichard is down stairs."

"What? Why?" Andrea asked. "What's he doing here?"

"I kinda accidentally invited him to sit out the storm here, but he'll be gone soon, promise."

"Oh," Andrea nodded slowly. "Well, how about you? I was surprised you didn't come home with us. Where were you during the storm?"

"I was with Killen," Candia said quickly. Unfortunately, Andrea understood the implications and her eyes widened.

"So you saw the inside of the old magic man's hut! What was it like?"

"Old," Candia sighed.

"Tell me all about it!" Andrea begged, however a tired look overcame Candia, and she shook her head.

"When Artúr's gone home. I need to get down there, he's had something really bad happen. You know the tower? Well, it collapsed in the storm."

"Wow," was all Andrea could utter. "I don't like him much, but wow."

"Yeah, he's taking it pretty hard. Hey, I'll talk to you later. I'm probably needed downstairs."

Candia was hurrying downstairs to ask Artúr if he needed anything when there came a quick knock on the door. Candia glanced into the sitting room to see Artúr still relatively occupied with his tea, so she opened the door. She was shocked when she saw Killen standing there, dripping from rainwater.

"Candia, I was hoping I could talk to you, right away. It's about earlier," Killen hurried past Candia into the house, uninvited, and then his jaw dropped as his eyes landed on Artúr. Both boys' eyes narrowed.

"Hello," Killen nodded sharply. "Artúr."

"Hello," Artúr glanced up from his tea.

"What's he doing here?" Killen hissed to Candia, and Artúr rolled his eyes. Clearly he could hear the skinny lad from across the room.

"I came in for some shelter from the rain," Artúr sighed. "But I wouldn't have had I known that this household allowed such ragamuffins to march through the door, uninvited."

Killen's nostrils flared in anger, however he simply turned to Candia.

"Can I talk to you, please, just for a moment!" Killen begged. Candia, however, shook her head.

"Look, this is not a good time," Candia hissed. "And I'm not sure I feel ready to discuss what happened yet."

"Look, I don't want to get in the way of your sweet little petty romance squabbles, so I'll just be on my way," Artúr stood, and Killen suddenly looked quite proud of himself.

"Good! See ya!" he grinned, however his grin faded after a moment and a frown lined his face. "Wait, what'd you just say?"

"I don't think you should go home alone, considering how you hit your head," Candia sighed. "Maybe when Mr. Evans gets home he can take you."

"I'll be fine," Artúr shook his head as he stalked toward the door. He almost ran into Killen, who stepped back quickly to avoid being hit, and then hurried down the path toward the road.

"Glad he's gone!" Killen declared. "What's wrong?"

"I found him fainted in the middle of the road, he might collapse again! He's not in good enough condition to find his way home alone. You don't need a nursing degree to see that."

"Yeah, but-"

"If something happens to him, you can be sure his father'll blame the last people who saw him, being the Evans. I'm not going to get them in trouble so I'm going to see him at least to the Prichard Estate's gate, whether you help me or not!"

Candia hurried out of the house, and with a sigh, Killen informed Mrs. Evans about what was happening and hurried after his friend.

MMM

Artúr had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets when Candia caught up with him. She called his name and he stopped for a moment, surprised she had followed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, continuing to walk down the road.

"Making sure you get home safe," Candia replied. "I'm not planning on letting my first patient run off when he's quite possibly still ill. How is your head feeling now when you're walking around?"

"Not too bad," he admitted. "Hey, um, thank you- for walking me home."

"It seems the right thing to do. Just trying to be a Good Samaritan," Candia replied.

"Hey, wait up!" A voice called from behind them, and Artúr groaned softly.

"Hey, he probably just wants to help too. Don't be rude."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure farm boy really wants to help me," Artúr sighed, however the two waited as Killen caught up.

"I told them where you're going," Killen told Candia softly. "I thought they should know. At least it's not really raining."

Artúr huffed and hurried ahead, ignoring the two teens trailing behind him.

"How far do we have to go with him?" Killen whispered to Candia.

"To his gate, just to make sure he doesn't collapse in the middle of the road again," Candia replied.

Killen rolled his eyes, however he walked quickly to keep pace with Candia. The three walked in silence for some time before the Prichard Estate came into view. The rolling lawns and sweeping drive appeared muddied from the rain, though the cast iron gate seemed to have miraculously already been dried off.

Artúr was about to turn and sarcastically thank the two for following him like a couple of rabid fans, when his brow creased and he squinted at a figure walking down the path toward them. The figure was walking slowly, until suddenly he looked up and saw Artúr. The person stopped dead in his tracks and locked eyes with the blonde boy, before he seemed to let out a soft sob.

Artúr stared at the figure in shock, a strange, foreign sentimentality coming over him that he couldn't possibly understand. He shook himself and was about to ask who the lanky boy was, when suddenly the figure ran forward and crushed Artúr in a herculean hug.

Killen's jaw dropped and Candia's eyes widened almost comically. They stood in silence for a moment, before Artúr let out a shout of outrage and pushed the boy far away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, his voice almost echoing off the estate's distant walls. "Are you crazy or something?"

"Arthur?" The boy pulled away, his face holding a kind of puzzled joy. "You... You're back! I... Oh..."

The boy seemed beyond words as he stared at Artúr, and suddenly tears began to form in his eyes.

"I just can't... After so long... You..."

Artúr shook his head at the boy, both puzzled and suddenly unspeakably angry.

"I don't know who you think you are," he shouted. "But get away from me!"

"Arthur?" The boy looked suddenly confused, his eyes searching the blonde boy's.

Artúr stared at the boy for a moment, as if remembering something he'd long since forgotten, before he shook his head angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but get out of here before I call the dogs!"

The boy shook his head slowly for a moment, before Killen broke into the conversation.

"Wait," Killen frowned. "You've got to have the wrong person. This can't be Arthur. Artúr's far too much of a real prat to be your prat."

Candia glanced between the three boys, before she shook her head and threw her hands in the air.

"You're being ridiculous!" She exclaimed. "This isn't funny, just give up your joke."

"It's not a joke! Arthur, please, don't you remember me? Merlin! It's me, Merlin! I've been waiting for the time of the Once and Future King, I've been waiting for a new age! For so many years my life has meant nothing, and now it means everything! Remember the knights? Camelot? Remember your castle in all it's glory before... Before you were gone and... And your castle crumbled to the ground? Remember? Remember before everything you had was gone!"

Artúr shoved Merlin away again a he drew close and he seemed to grow desperate to get rid of the boy.

"Look," he turned to Killen, shocking the younger boy when tears almost began to gather in the corners of his eyes. "I knew you never liked me, and I know I might have been just as awful right back to you over the years, but if you haven't noticed, the tower collapsed! My family's entire life collapsed! Aren't you satisfied yet? Haven't you already gotten enough out of me? Do you have tell me all about how my 'castle crumbled to the ground'? Do you think I haven't noticed? Tell your friend or whatever he is to get out of here! Go on, and leave me alone! Just get out of here!"

With that, Artúr typed into the keypad at the entrance to his estate and yanked the gate open, slamming it behind himself. He then ran up the drive as fast as his legs would carry him, disappearing into the manor with a slam of the door.

"That wasn't too good..." Killen frowned.

"Wasn't too good? What'd you think it would be, funny? I don't like him either, but he's right. He may have lost everything today, and then you come up and bother him! I don't know what kind of a sick joke you're playing at, but if you hadn't noticed, his whole family could have just been ruined! Their only source of income had crumbled into nothingness, and beyond that they've invited the queen to visit, and now there's nothing for her to see! In fact, the whole town is ruined, so maybe rather than running around pretending to be 'Merin' and his little sidekick, you'll do something productive. For once, Killen, can't you do something to help the village rather than destroy it?"

"But Candia-" Killen tried to interrupt, however Candia shook her head.

"No, just leave me alone!"

"Candia wait!"

"I said leave me alone!" Candia spun, and Killen stumbled backwards in shock, staring wide eyed as Candia stalked away.

"Did... Did you see that? Her eyes, they were gold!" Killen spun towards Merlin, who nodded slowly.

"Yes, unfortunately the prophecy is progressing quickly," Merlin murmured, blinking his eyes hard and swallowing. "And... And Arthur doesn't remember."

"Are you sure that Artúr is Arthur?"

"I may forget things over the years, but I could never forget Arthur!" Merlin almost growled, rubbing at his face. "We must go in there and find him and talk to him, and make him remember! He must remember!"

Merlin's voice turned desperate at the end, however Killen simply shook his head.

"We can't sneak inside the Prichard estate! I realise you may not know a lot about the modern world, but he probably has electric fences and alarms which call the police and we don't need a run in with the police!"

"Then we'll simply have to fix these fences and alarms," Merlin replied and, with a single glance, not only the inner fence, but also every light within the manor flickered and went out. "There, all electrical things have short circuited. Come along, Killen."

With that, Merlin quickly opened the gate and marched up the path, Killen scurrying after him nervously.

* * *

**AN: **_So, Merlin seems to think he's found Arthur, however Killen isn't so sure... And what's up with Candia? What do you think so far, and how will Artúr (and his father) react when Merlin marches through the front doors? Please review and tell me you opinions! _


End file.
